The amphibious vehicle is configured so that the vehicle can travel on land by wheels or the like mounted on the amphibious vehicle, the vehicle can sail on water by a propeller mounted on the amphibious vehicle, and the vehicle can travel a waterfront from the water toward the land by both the wheels or the like and the propeller.